


Get Some

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ghost Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's Halloween, it's time for spooky sex with ghosts. Based on spookyprimes gost au





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



The pain of dying didn’t last long after the fact but the rage did, rage that burned through his spark so hot and so determined that it caused Breakdown to…..linger. Where he honestly didn’t know, it was cold and dark and empty save for ghoulish creatures that too lingered. Feral monsters that crackled and shook as they walked, roared and drooled as they snapped, and fought anything that moved. It was a desolate place that matched the feeling of his spark, lost, forgotten, uncared for. 

Breakdown wandered the void for what felt like months after his arrival, tearing apart anything that looked his way and screaming his sorrows at nothing. It didn’t get him anywhere but it sure felt a lot better than roaming the land like the silent greyed out mechs he sometimes came across, slowly deteriorating, fully succumbed to the Pit they’d landed in. At least he was fighting! Even if all it got him was self satisfaction.

There were times when he couldn’t fight though, when his spark got lost in his memories and his regrets. Thoughts of the war, of his teammates, of his killer, of Knock Out. Primus how much he missed Knock Out, how he could only curse himself for leaving the poor mech high and dry thanks to his own stupidity! It was thanks to his thoughts though, his attachments that the world around him started to change for Breakdown. Tears in the dark sky, doors started to appear sometimes wherever he went some of them showed him things. Some of a glittering nothingness, filled with familiar voices that emanated a feeling of warmth and comfort and others were more drab…..but Knock Out was always there. For some reason Breakdown could never make them stay for long but he chased them wherever they popped up. Especially the ones that showed Knock Out. Even if they weren’t as happy, and they made his spark sore with anxiety and tension. It didn’t matter. 

Some of them even showed Airachnid, mostly just her in her downed ship sleeping away after a long cycle of tormenting Autobots. Sometimes it showed her tormenting said Autobots. Either way the sight of her always drove Breakdown mad, his rage seemingly making the tears in the space more real, the doors wider to the point where Breakdown could almost catch up to them, almost touch them, almost break through them. And Primus did he try. Everyone that he got close enough to he ran at with full force, only to be knocked back on his aft for his efforts

Madness or not he kept trying.

Then one day he actually tried, kept himself calm, focused all of his energy. The tear that had gotten his attention was one of the more ambiguous ones. It just showed some strange path of woods someplace on earth. He figured it had to be Airachnid’s stomping grounds since the place was far too muddy for Knock Out to go into willingly. He started with just a servo, splayed out over the image he felt the hum of energy it gave off, zapping what little energy he had left as he pushed at the film of reality. It slowly gave, stretching with his servo till it started to tear, the black of the void dripping away around him and he was standing in the very same woods.

Moments later Arcee ran through him, she stumbled from the shock but with a roll turned her guns to him. “Long time no see, sorry to say but Bulkhead’s not here with me for this little slag show so how about we just say we never saw each other?”

Breakdown felt a shiver of hope run through him, “You can see me?” Arcee’s face twisted into a confused sneer. Obviously not in the mood for what she assumed were Con mind games. She didn’t get a chance to respond the two hearing the faint crackling of wood in the distance. Arcee ducked behind a tree for cover but as Airachnid launched herself from the treetops, unprepared for the dead bruiser to be there she was caught off guard. Breakdown clocked her in the face before she could even land, sending her flying into a tight group of trees. Arcee poked out from her cover thanks to the noise,a slight smile formed on her face. 

“Thanks, I guess.” She took off at a run into the distance.

“WAIT! I need help!” 

The femme didn’t turn around, didn’t hear the other mech calling and by the time she turned to check if he’d followed her Breakdown was gone. 

Breakdown was raving mad by then. As he’d chased after the femme the world around him had started to slough off and crack till it fell apart like a shattered window. Till he was surrounded by black and monsters, back in the void. He took his anger out on a few more of the shambling, rotting atrocities that lingered in the shadows. They had long ago learned to steer clear so it was a good hunt. 

Covered in the rusty gunk the monsters spewed he went off to search for another portal. He’d done this slag once, he could do it again. He wasn’t going to let death get the better of him. 

He was punished for his ego, trapped for what felt like months without a sight that wasn’t void or the shimmering comfort of the Well. In that time Breakdown really thought about it, what was he doing chasing the land of the living he could only just reach back to for flitting moments. It wasn’t worth it. So of course just as he resigned to going towards the light the void pulled him back. 

Knock Out pulled him back. Knock Out always pulled him back that was his job! To be his anchor, to be his sanity when he got too out of servo with the thrill of the fight. Breakdown happily turned his back on peace and revival to chase after the sight of the mech. The sight of his lover suffering in pain. Pain, pain, pain, PRIMUS it was never a fucking happy moment! Either thanks to the fucking Cons, or Bots tearing him down or his grief! His poor Doc couldn’t catch a break but like every professional Con put on a happy unaffected face. Breakdown hated seeing that face. Knew it was nothing but FUCKING BULLSHIT every time he saw it! Knew that even though it was a good thing they couldn’t see it didn’t stop him from wanting to storm through and kick each and every one of the slaggers in the denta repeatedly till they learned. 

Luckily he couldn’t. Unlike the other rifts the ones showing over to the Nemesis or showing Knock Out directly stayed firm or even far out of his reach, they refused to budge even an inch when he could get close, it was maddening, at first. Just like the first couple rifts he tried to get to Airachnid, he couldn’t rush and that was harder than it sounded when half the time he was seeing Knock Out getting the slag beat out of him or in a state of misery. Moments he usually kept so well hidden. With patience though he was able to stretch reality around him further and further and break through again. 

The rift he’d finally managed to get through hadn’t been all that exciting, it was just a hallway of the Nemesis but anything to get close to Knock Out was worth it. He could go find him, comfort him...maybe? Hopefully? The little femme Bot had been able to see him so maybe Knock Out would too. He never got that far. 

As Breakdown slowly made his way down the long dark hallway he could hear the telltale pedsteps of his old boss. Lord Megatron was idly stalking the halls likely thinking up new plans or just clearing his spark of the rage at recent failure. Honestly, he startled Breakdown who had been trying to figure out the fastest route to the medbay now that walls were no longer an issue for him.

“Breakdown you lazy slag heap! What took you so damn long to get back? Did you succeed in dispatching Airachnid on your own?” Breakdown turned to the other mech, his golden optics narrowed to a glare.

“Up yours buckethead don’t you got a Prime’s spike to go off and suck?” Like Arcee though Breakdown’s response only seemed to confuse Megatron. His gaze too narrowed with rage.

“Are you attempting to be insubordinant? You? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!”

Frustrated at the reality that was dawning on him Breakdown found solace in the fact that he could at least get his, transforming his servo to his hammers and rushed his old boss. Megatron stood his ground, tired of these upstarts thinking they could do much to him but as he reached to grapple with the advancing brute his claws went through his frame. Breakdown’s hammers struck home to Megatron’s face and sent the bigger mech back into the wall but by the time he righted his sight to parry another attack he found himself alone in an empty hallway. 

A shiver ran through Megatron's systems as he searched every inch of the hall and continued to find nothing. A thought hit his mind to go see just what his medic was likely hiding from him...but he thought against it. The Doctor already thought him insane and while his opinion had little merit to the other officers Soundwave happened to put more stock in the Doctor’s diagnosis than he let on. He didn’t need a place on the bitter lunatics table anytime soon.

Back in the void Breakdown continued to curse his brash nature but he never gave up trying and in his attempts, he learned quite a bit. No one could hear him, only a few mechs could see him, and he only had enough influence to do certain things, but he was getting stronger. The other reality that he’d had to face was while the Well was always open and ready for him to come home the rifts into his world were finicky. There were... rules in a way. Rules for accomplishing his unfinished business. He could either kill Airachnid or protect Knock Out. As soon as he managed to break through one set of rifts the others would reset back to inaccessible forcing him to choose. He couldn’t choose. 

Sure he told himself he could, convinced himself that since Knock Out couldn’t see or hear him that it was just better to go off and kill Airachnid and get rid of the slagging menace once and for all but….it was all those damn human’s fault...MECH or whatever they thought they had a right to call themselves. He’d been so close to getting Airachnid so slagging close but then that stupid human fuck had to come around joyriding in his corpse. He remembered pounding on the rift he saw the whole grotesque scenario play out through, distant and useless as ever. Just to remind him how dead he really was, how little he mattered anymore. 

He watched Knock Out for cycles afterward, giving up on AIrachnid to watch his poor never to be Conjunx go mad with revenge and misery. 

He had the terrible luck of missing the end of that debacle, missing his only chance to likely achieve both his goals. He’d been too busy staring at one of the rifts into the Well, too caught up in his own grieving and misery. It was such a peaceful thought, to just move on. Maybe by the time he got back around in metal and spark the war would be over. He could find Knock Out again, they could finally be happy! Breakdown never liked maybes, they only made him worry.

He found himself truly giving up on Airachnid to the point where he could slip through any rift that led to Knock Out with ease. Followed his poor traumatized lover wherever he went only able to offer him the simplest of protections before being tossed back to the void like a spent battery. It all felt so demoralizing, so hopeless but still, he lingered. Cycle after cycle through the mundane dregs that Con life usually was just to feel something so he wouldn’t end up like the monsters he spent so much time fighting in the void.

As another rift opened for him Breakdown went through with practiced ease, the sight of their old personal quarters dripping into view as the void faded away. Knock Out was on the berth, fighting to stay in a fitful recharge. Vents hitching, plates jumping, and cold dark silence marred by a whimper every now and then. It hurt Breakdown to see, more than anything Knock Out’s quiet weak moments hurt the most. He tried to stay distant but….the rift wouldn’t have opened if that was what he was supposed to do. There was no threat in this scenario just pain. So he inched closer.

Resting a servo on the side of Knock Out’s helm he stroked the sharp lines of metal with his thumb till Knock Out’s frame shivered, his lover’s name spoken like a ghost on his lips. “Breakdown~” Breakdown’s spark throbbed, he leaned over and pressed a warm soft kiss to Knock Out’s helm….at least he hoped his kisses were still that way even now. Knock Out’s engine softly purred beneath him, he moaned as he turned into the kiss. It was sloppy, catching more of Breakdown’s chin but it felt as real as it ever had. Correcting him with a light tilt of the head Breakdown relished in the bliss of Knock Out’s lips finally on his again. They’d gone so long without loving each other thanks to the higher command, thanks to the unspoken rules of the Decepticon code. It had been a starving experience. Forgetting what he was and what had happened Breakdown fell heavily onto the bed and slipped his arm under the gap Knock Out’s back tires caused to lift the smaller mech up and press him close.

Knock Out went along limply, not being able to do much else. The rougher Breakdown’s kisses grew and the lower they dared excited the mech's frame more and more till his claws were twitching on Breakdown’s plates or curled around his helm. Every now and then Knock Out’s optics would flash as he tried to online, the red hazy glow of them so desperate and sad. “Breakdown!” Awake, even dazed, Breakdown wasn’t sure if Knock Out could see him or not. Even if he could Breakdown doubted the mech truly thought he was there and not some wet dream fantasy. Knock Out was content either way, digging his claws deeper into old familiar grooves as Breakdown mouthed at all the fine ridges of his abdominal plating. Slowly he could feel Knock Out heating up under his touch and he couldn’t help but feel pride at that. Even dead he could please the mech like no one else. 

He stopped when he felt Knock Out’s frame start to heave unnaturally. His vents already blasting hot air even though he was far from being that excited. His voice started as a muffled whisper but grew more fervid and angry. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry Breakdown- I’m sorry it’s all my fault.” 

Breakdown wanted to scream at him, reassure him he was wrong,comfort him, but he knew better. He didn’t want to risk ruining the fantasy so he pressed a few chaste kisses to Knock Out’s helm and neck till Knock Out was kissing him back through his guilty sobs. Breakdown was just so tired of tears, he wanted just anything else for Knock Out, anything. So his servos wandered lower, cupping Knock Out’s aft as deft thumbs worked sensitive hips joints. Knock Out gasped and jerked, bucking into his lover’s touch as if it was just one of their usual romps. He was always so eager, loved to tease but couldn’t take the punishment himself. Breakdown wasn’t fond of teasing anyway, slight things sure but it took far too much waiting for his tastes.

Cupping Knock Out’s crotch Breakdown thumbed the plating impatiently aside. Not roughly, but firmly enough to encourage it to snap back on it’s own. It may have been selfish but Breakdown didn’t know how much time he had and Knock Out had never minded a little force when he knew Breakdown was really charged up. It was cute watching his face flush too as if forcing one’s plates open was just the lewdest thing in the world. Maybe it was in old Cybertronian society but Breakdown had seen Knock Out entertain a trio of beastformers back when he was still just his boss so modesty wasn’t Knock Out’s strong suit. 

Slipping Knock Out forward back to the bed so the smaller mech’s legs rested easily on his shoulders Breakdown was happy to solve the problem of jumping the gun. The sounds of Knock Out’s wails and guttural breathy screams growing louder and louder as Breakdown kissed and sucked on warm plush lips of his lover’s port. He tried not to laugh at the thought of someone finding them. It would likely be Starscream who was too nosey for his own good but Dreadwing had been sympathetic to Knock Out too and might come in. Soundwave too despite his searing distaste for Knock Out’s actions knew grief and knew that Knock Out was an asset. None of them could see him. It had just been Megatron and a few frightened Vehicons. Their faces would be priceless.

Breakdown worried about getting the hang of his own ghostly equipment, he’d only been able to transform absentmindedly or because of rage so he was worried he wasn’t able to seal the deal. With his name being screamed so desperately though he really needn’t have. With one last long slow lick to Knock Out’s clit Breakdown kissed at pulsing inner thighs as he followed Knock Out’s legs back down to the berth. He watched the mech writhe as he slipped in a digit, the squidge of hot sticky lubricant seeping free more than satisfying. It really had been too long, Knock Out was so tight, but he’d go slow, make it last for as long as he could. Knock Out begged him, exhaustion already tinting his tone. “Please Breakdown please!~” Breakdown wasn’t surprised the doctor hadn’t been sleeping well, nights tainted with horrors. Breakdown could only hope he could stay long enough for Knock Out to have one peaceful night.

Gripping Knock Out’s hips so he wouldn’t hurt himself in his all too real fantasy Breakdown rubbed his thick sparking cord between slick mesh over and over again, truly appreciating the warmth of Knock Out’s frame. Primus it made him want to cry, Knock Out’s valve made him want to cry. Appeasing his small mechs begging cries Breakdown pressed the head of his spike deeper and shallowly rocked his hips. Knock Out’s screams punctuating every move he made till he was sobbing again, claws leaving deep furrows in his berth as Breakdown slammed into him. At least they were happy tears this time. 

Breakdown honestly didn’t think he could get charged up anymore, and certainly while he wasn’t getting as excited as he used to there was a warmth that burned through him till his whole being felt like it was humming, and small shocks of charge sparked off from him and along Knock Out’s plates. He would have given up anything to just stay like that forever with Knock Out, his partner stuck in ecstasy, him in simple contentment, it was all he needed. 

Knock Out’s frame lurched as he overloaded, his valve straining around Breakdown’s spike. His own frame almost stuttering with a shiver of a climax Breakdown grabbed him, held him as more sparks jutted from him and raced along Knock Out’s sensitive metal, expecting the void to snatch him back anytime now. But it didn’t, not even a flicker as he pulled himself free, as he laid himself down, as his vents hitched as Knock Out’s chest plates unfolded and lingered open for Breakdown to admire. And did he ever.

“I love you Breakdown, don’t leave this time?” 

Primus that hurt, hurt to know he couldn’t tell Knock Out the truth, or even a lie. That didn’t stop him from trying as he nuzzled his face into Knock Out’s chest to kiss his spark. “I promise Knocky, I’m not leavin’”

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter will have nothing to do with the first one....except for sex with ghosts. Hope you liked it. Kudos, comments, requests here or on my tumblr.


End file.
